


His First ...

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris visit their favorite summer pass time</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First ...

Iris packed her bag with a towel, sunscreen, and her dark purple sunglasses as she proceeded to get into her coral and gold tankini. She pulled her black knee length cover up over herself and strapped on her sandals as she waited for her dad.

It was a typical summer day in Central City, the city bustling with kids and their parents. Streets filled with chatter of kids asking for ice cream, riding scooters and lining up for new movies. But to Barry and Iris that was not summer. To them, summer was going to their favorite water park, a yearly tradition since they were five.

“Dad, hurry up. Barry and his parents are waiting!” she beckoned from downstairs

“Coming, baby” 

Joe made his way downstairs carrying what seemed to be 4 extra towels and more sunscreen. 

“Jeez dad, think you have enough for the whole water park?” she giggled 

“You can never be too careful Iris.” 

Joe put on his sandals grabbed his keys and they were out the door. 

_Meanwhile at the Allen house_

Barry walked downstairs in his navy blue shorts and a white short-sleeved t-shirt. 

“Mom, where’s the sunscreen?” 

“Wherever you left it honey.”

“I don’t remember,” he answered 

“Check the beach bag in the closet.”

“It’s not there.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure we have some in the car.”

Nora walked down wearing a dark brown halter dress cover up and her mint green sunglasses on her head. 

“Ready to go baby?” 

Barry nodded. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s warming up the car.” She replied as she grabbed her purse and slipped into her flip flops 

“C’mon kiddo.” She called holding the door open

As he raced out the door a tingling sensation grew in the pit of his stomach. The image of Iris’s smile and the way her hair fell to the sides of her face entered his mind, making him blush. His mind drifted to their last time at the water park, and how they were too short for some of the slides, but to his delight, he was about 3 inches taller now, Iris about an inch and a half. 

After what seemed like ages they arrived at _“Gustin’s Blue Lagoon,”_ the biggest indoor water park in CC. Containing over 20 water slides, 2 wave pools, a spa resort with an abundant amount of exotic palm trees and lawn chairs stretching over rich green grass.

Iris jumped out and ran to hug Barry, nearly crashing into him. 

Barry caught her nearly falling over. “Morning Iris.” He chuckled, gleaming that she now needed to be on her tip toes to hug him.

Iris giggled, “Morning.” as she let go 

“You ready to get soaked Iris?” 

“Bring it on Bear!” playfully shoving him 

Nora, Henry and Joe laughed “You guys want to hang by the pool and catch up?” Joe suggested

“Sounds good.” Nora agreed 

They found a shady spot with just enough sun to tan but not burn under a big palm tree. Nora applied sunscreen to herself and called for Barry. But he was in another world entirely. 

Barry had caught a glimpse of Iris taking off her black cover up, completely mesmerized but her smooth skin in the sunlight and the reflection of the gold from her swimsuit. But he pretended like he didn't notice how stunning she looked. 

"Ready Iris?" He called trying not to flush as he reached for her hand 

"Mhm" 

“Make sure you guys stay together please.” Henry asked 

“Don’t worry dad, I won’t let her out of my site.” He whispered turned slightly pink 

“Atta boy!” 

Barry and Iris ran off to get in line.

Without protest they headed straight for _Blue Lightning._ The first ride they went on together when they were 5. Even though it seemed a bit childish now, it was a classic because of the vertical drop that sent you shooting into a seahorse’s mouth. 

_A few hours had passed when they both collapsed in the lawn chairs, entirely beat from the six other rides they had stood in line for. But Barry couldn’t sit still for long, he had a look on his face that made Iris nervous. They still had one ride to go._

“Ready for “ _Dragon’s Tail?_ ” Pointing at the tall slide with 3 sharp turns that went so fast you had to bare all your weight on the back of the tube to keep from falling off. 

Iris peeked up at it as anxiety spread across her face.

"I don't know about this Barry.” 

"Oh c’mon it's not that scary." He assured, feeling anxious himself

"And you have this knowledge from what exactly? You haven't been on it either."

"I wouldn't take you anywhere you could get hurt. Will you just trust me?"

Taking a deep breath she agreed 

When they got to the front of the line, Iris asked if he could be in front so she could hold on to him. He gladly agreed. Barry got in the front and Iris followed but as soon as the attendant told them to hold on Iris shut her eyes. Barry could feel the tension on the tube. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just a little scared.”

“You can hold on to me” He blushed 

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry as they took off nearly 40 ft. in the air. Swirling and twisting with the path of the slide, Iris closed her eyes as they approached the drop. The force of the water propelled them forward as they flew down the drop so fast Iris nearly fell out of the tube. 

“Barry!” Iris screamed 

Barry let go of one hand and placed his hand over Iris’s. 

“It’s okay Iris, I’ve got you.” She squeezed him tighter, now resting her cheek on his shoulder. 

With one final loop the end drew near as a sudden rush of water underneath the tube shot them out of the dragon’s tail and into the pool. 

Barry got out of the tube and turned to reach for Iris’s hand. 

“Wanna go again?” he smirked 

“I think I’m good for the rest of my life Barry, thanks.” she laughed as she linked arms with him

_[Overhead Paging]_

_“Attention families and guests, the time is now 4:45 our park will be closing in 15 mins. Please take this time to meet up with your families, end all showers and gather your belongings. We thank you for your cooperation and hope you enjoyed your day at Gustin’s Lagoon, come back soon!”_

“On second thought we better go find our parents.” he suggested as he smiled quietly to himself as they walked back to the lawn to find their parents. 

“We were just about to come find you two, you kids ready to go?”

They both nodded

Joe and Henry loaded the cars as Barry and Iris said goodbye. 

Iris pulled Barry to the side. 

“Thanks for letting me hold on to you Bear. I had fun today.” Iris blushed giving him a quick arm tap 

“Anytime.”

“Kids, c’mon we gotta go they are going to close.” Henry chuckled 

“Sorry Iris gotta run, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Ok” she smiled as knots grew in the pit of her stomach

“Bye Bear” she whispered as she leaned in 

Her face was now only inches apart from Barry’s. She figured it was now or never. She leaned in for a hug and lingered on his shoulder for a moment. The fact that he still smelled good after 6 hours in the sun astonished her and she couldn't help but breath in. As she finally pulled apart she mustered up all her courage bounced up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Barry froze, he couldn’t form a coherent thought to save his life. He just stood there in awe. In awe of Iris and what just happened. Say something his mind egged on. Say thank you. Wait no don't say that. Just say anything. 

“What was that for?” he blushed 

“For today. But mostly because I've wanted to.” she giggled as she waved good bye 

On their way home Barry stayed quiet, which was unusual after a water park. 

“Everything okay love? Did you have fun with Iris?” Nora asked 

“Hmm?” as if slipping out of a trance 

“Go on any new slides?” Nora asked

“No, just the same ones.” Completely ignoring the fact that he finally rode _Dragon’s Tail ,_ a ride that was all he had talked about for the past 2 summers.

Nora gave Henry a look and smiled. A look you had to be a mother to know. 

“You okay slugger?” Henry asked as he look in the rear-view mirror 

“I’m perfect.” he finally answered 

Barry tried hard not to blush but nothing could stop it today. His mind played the moment over and over again in his head as his fingers demanded to trace the spot where her lips had been. A sweet sensation that he hoped would never leave. Iris had just kissed him for the first time and for the life of him he couldn’t remember anything else that happened. Just him and Iris and a kiss. 

 

 


End file.
